Il Regalo Più Bello
by La Polla
Summary: § One-shot natalizia § Per Natale Lovino vuole comprarsi un regalo che sia alla sua altezza, stanco di quelli che gli fa suo fratello. Ma Feliciano lo sorprende con qualcosa di inaspettato...


**N/A: una piccola one-shot natalizia con i nostri fratelli preferiti.**

**Buona Lettura!**

* * *

**Il Regalo Più Bello**

Lovino entrò infuriato in camera sua, sbattendo la porta alle spalle. "Dannazione, mancano ancora quattro giorni a Natale e Feliciano si appresta già a farmi regali. Stupidi, oltretutto."

Suo fratello non indovinava mai quello che poteva piacergli: l'anno prima gli aveva regalato un pigiama con dei coniglietti che prontamente Lovino aveva buttato nella spazzatura, senza farsi vedere da Feliciano; l'anno prima ancora gli aveva regalato un videogame dai quattro anni in su, in cui si doveva trovare il Piatto di Spaghetti Gigante nel labirinto del mostro Mangia-Pasta – _Sul serio, dove l'ha trovato quel gioco?_, si domandò Lovino -.

"Non è che li volevi _tu_ questi regali e gli hai comprati per me perché sapevi che io non gli avrei mai usati, così da poterli usare tu?" gli chiese una volta.

"Non è vero, fratello" aveva risposto Feliciano. Riportò l'attenzione sul videogioco con cui era impegnato. "Mi daresti una mano a sconfiggere il mostro Mangia-Pasta? E' troppo forte!" piagnucolò.

Lovino sospirò al ricordo. Poco dopo si sfregò le mani, in un gesto di soddisfazione. Per quel Natale aveva deciso. Si sarebbe fatto il regalo da solo. Cavolo se l'avrebbe fatto.

Si sedette sul letto con il portatile sulle ginocchia, in cerca di un sito di vendite. Ne guardò diversi, scorrendo prodotti su prodotti, ma non trovava niente che lo interessasse.

Si trovò per caso a cliccare su un sito di aste online e decise di darci un'occhiata. _Tanto vale fare un tentativo. _

Osservò i vari prodotti, storcendo il naso: erano soprattutto opere d'arte contemporanea o reliquie pescate chissà dove.

Stava cominciando a perdere la speranza quando improvvisamente la vide. La cosa più bella che avesse mai potuto immaginare: un'autentica sveglia a forma di _pomodoro_! Era di un rosso brillante e lucido, le lancette e i numeri argentati incastonati nella cassa rotonda.

Lovino rimase abbagliato da quella vista. Rimase a fissare lo schermo del computer per circa un quarto d'ora. Gli occhi gli erano diventati due sfere giganti che osservavano meravigliate la sveglia-pomodoro.

_Oh mio dio, devo averla assolutamente! _Controllò il prezzo di partenza: dieci euro. Pienamente accettabile. Cliccò per fare l'offerta e aspettò. Era sicuro che nessuno avrebbe comprato quell'oggetto.

Udì un bip: qualcuno aveva fatto un'offerta più alta. _Eh no, caro mio. Non ho intenzione di farmi sfuggire questa occasione._ Cliccò di nuovo. Solo per udire un altro bip. _Cosa?! Mi prendi in giro? _Cliccò un'altra volta. Ed ancora un altro bip.

_Così vuoi la guerra, eh? Bene, hai trovato pane per i tuoi denti._

E così, clic dopo clic, il prezzo cominciò a salire ma né Lovino né il misterioso offerente volevano mollare la presa.

Cento, duecento, quattrocentocinquanta, mille, seimila, finché non si arrivò a un milione di euro. E lì Lovino decise di alzare bandiera bianca. _Non è possibile, _pensò, le lacrime agli occhi, disperato. _Chi spenderebbe un milione solo per avere una stupida sveglia a forma di pomodoro?_

Alla fine, Lovino si rassegnò al fatto che anche quel Natale non avrebbe ricevuto quello che desiderava.

I giorni passarono in fretta e arrivò la vigilia. In casa Vargas, però, regnava solo metà dell'allegria. Lovino era veramente depresso a causa del fallimento nell'ottenere il regalo dei suoi sogni.

Feliciano aveva cercato di tirargli su il morale ma era stato tutto inutile. Non gli restava altro che giocare la sua ultima carta.

"Vee, fratellone, ho un regalo per te! Aspetta qui." In un baleno uscì dalla stanza e ci ritornò altrettanto velocemente. Tra le mani aveva un pacco regalo, avvolto da carta rossa e da un fiocco dorato. "Buon Natale!" disse il ragazzo, porgendolo al fratello.

Lovino cercò di sorridere, non volendo intristire Feliciano in quel giorno speciale, e si preparò a ricevere l'ennesimo regalo stupido.

Ma appena ebbe scartato il pacco non poté credere ai suoi occhi. Davanti a lui c'era niente meno che la sveglia-pomodoro!

"Ti piace?" chiese Feliciano, un luccichio negli occhi. Lovino non riusciva a spiccicare parola.

"L'ho trovata ad un'asta online" continuò il fratello minore. "Pensavo di riuscirla a comprare facilmente ma qualcuno continuava a fare offerte. Ma volevo prendertela a tutti i costi, perché so che adori i pomodori e poi è carinissima, così alla fine l'ho spuntata io" concluse con un gran sorriso.

Lovino non aveva ancora detto nulla e Feliciano si preoccupò. "Veeee, s-se non ti p-piace, vedrò di sostituirla con q-quello che ti va..."

Finalmente, Lovino si girò verso suo fratello. Aveva le lacrime agli occhi. Ora Feliciano era davvero preoccupato. "Veeeeeeee, Lovi, non fare così! Scusami, scusami, scusami! Mi dispiace, non volevo farti piangere." Gli si formarono le lacrime pure a lui.

Lovino si protese verso Feliciano, che alzò le mani a proteggersi il volto nel caso suo fratello lo avesse voluto colpire. Invece, sentì un paio di braccia stringerlo forte.

"Sono io a dovermi scusare" disse Lovino contro la spalla di Feliciano. "Sono stato meschino a rifiutare i tuoi regali ogni anno. Li fai pensando a me, anche se inconsciamente finisci sempre per comprare cose che piacciono a te. E sono convinto che ti sforzi per riuscire a trovare qualcosa che mi piace, dato il mio carattere. Quest'anno sono davvero contento e mi sento fortunato, perché ho capito che il regalo più bello è averti come fratello."

"Oh, Lovi" rispose Feliciano, con le lacrime che già gli scorrevano lungo le guance. "Anch'io sono veramente felice che tu sia mio fratello." Restituì l'abbraccio con calore.

Restarono abbracciati ancora per qualche minuto finché Lovino non si scostò bruscamente. "Aspetta un secondo. Hai speso un milione di euro per comprare questa cosa?!"

Feliciano fu preso dal panico. "Veeeeeeeeeeeeeee, come lo sai?!...Cioé, voglio dire, ma figurati, cosa vai a pensare, eheheh..."

"Tu brutto imbecille, dove pensi di trovarlo un milione?" urlò Lovino.

"Ah, scusami, ti prego, non farmi del male, Lovi, aspetta...Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

Un altro Natale passò tranquillamente in casa Vargas.

* * *

**Buone Feste a tutti da parte della vostra Polla :)**


End file.
